baumgeschichtenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Baumman Begins
Baumman Begins ist die 1. Folge der Serie Baumman. Handlung 18.04.2016, Los Santos: Ein Mann wird von 2 bewaffneten Verbrechern überfallen: Mann: Was wollt ihr von mir? Verbrecher 1: Das Superheldenserum! Mann: Ich hatte nichts mit Projekt Superhelden zu tun. Verbrecher 2: Denken sie wirklich das wir ihnen glauben Professor Coulson? Verbrecher 1: Rück einfach das Serum raus! Professor Coulson: Nein! Es ist zu gefährlich. Verbrecher 1: Töte ihn Bill! Bill: Okay, Hun. Bill Zielt auf Professor Coulson, doch kurz bevor er Abdrücken kann kommt aus einer Seitengasse eine maskierte und komplett Schwarz gekleidete Frau mit Katana: Hun: Wer bist du denn? Frau: Ich bin Nightdevil. Bill: Schlechtester Name ever. Professor Coulson flieht jedoch schießt Bill ihn in den Rücken: Nightdevil: Nein! (Ersticht Hun) Bill schnappt sich das Serum und versucht zu fliehen, aber Nightdevil wirft ihr Katana nach ihm dieses trifft ihn, jedoch landet das Serum auf ihr: Nightdevil: Was passiert jetzt mit mir? 18.06.2015, Strand von Los Santos: Der 19 Jährige Raphael Rogers und seine 17 Jährige Schwester Tracey Rogers laufen am Strand: Raphael: Tracey wir müssen endlich Herausfinden wer unsere Eltern sind. Tracey: Ja das müssen wir. Eine Maskierte Frau vor ihnen erschießt Tracey Rogers: Raphael: Nein!!!! Maskierte Frau: Das war erst der Anfang! (Flieht) Raphael: Dafür wird sie bezahlen! 18.06.2016, Los Santos: Raphael Rogers sitzt bei sich zu Hause und schaut Fern: Nachrichtensprecher: Es ist mittlerweile 1 Jahr her seitdem das 17 Jährige Mädchen Tracey Rogers ermordet wurden ist und die LSPD hat immer noch keine Hinweise auf die Täterin….. Raphael schaltet den Fernseher aus: Raphael Rogers: Eines Tages werde ich ihre Mörderin finden und umbringen! Nightdevil kommt in den Raum: Nightdevil: Das schaffst du nicht ohne Ausrüstung und Trainig. Raphael Rogers: Wer bist du und wie bist du hier rein gekommen? Nightdevil: Ich bin Nightdevil, ich bin mit dem gleichen Serum in Berührung gekommen wie du nur das meins deutlich besser war und zu deiner Frage wie ich hier rein gekommen bin ich bin durch Dachfenster Geflogen. Raphael Rogers: Und was willst du von mir? Nightdevil: Komm mit. Wir gehen zu jemand der dir das beantworten kann. Raphael Rogers: Kann ich dir vertrauen? Nightdevil: Ja, vertrau mir. Nightdevil verlässt das Haus Raphael folgt ihr: 1 Stunde später, kommen sie an einem Lagerhaus an und gehen rein: Professor Coulson: Willkommen zurück Donni und guten Tag Herr Rogers Raphael Rogers: Was wollen sie von mir? Professor Coulson: Ich will sie zu einem Superhelden machen. Raphael Rogers: Ich wär nutzlos als Superheld, ich kann mich nur in einen Baum verwandeln und das ist die unnötigste Superkraft überhaupt. Professor Coulson: Donni beziehungsweise Nightdevil hat mich ohne Superkräfte gerettet. Raphael Rogers: Okay ich bin dabei. Professor Coulson: Gut, es gibt nämlich eine Reiche Frau ihr Name ist Iris Stark und sie war die die sie modifiziert hat, aber jetzt will sie das Serum nutzen um die Welt zu beherrschen. Raphael Rogers: Wo ist meine Ausrüstung? Professor Coulson holt aus einem Regal eine Holzmaske, ein Holzschild, und Waldfarbende Kleidung: Professor Coulson: Hier das ist die Baumman Ausrüstung. (Gibt Raphael die Ausrüstung) Raphael Rogers: Gibt’s hier eine umkleide? Professor Coulson: Zweite Tür Rechts da müsste auch noch der Ast-Shooter liegen. Raphael Rogers: Okay. (Geht in die Umkleide) Nightdevil: Denken sie wirklich das er sie besiegen kann? Professor Coulson: Naja wenn er sich Anstrengt. Raphael kommt als Baumman wieder in den Raum: Baumman: Also bevor ich das Verbrechen bekämpfe brauch ich zwei Partner und ich weiß auch schon welche das sein werden. Ach ja und das wird keine 60ziger Jahre Serie wie Batman. Professor Coulson: Okay was brauchen sie? Baumman: Ich würde mal sagen er eine Kottaniumrüstung und meine Freundin braucht n Knarre. Professor Coulson: Okay habe ich beides hier. Baumman: Ich frage sie lieber nochmal. (Ruft Gillette Abdi und danach Mary Bishop an) Professor Coulson: Und sind sie dabei? Baumman: Ja wir treffen uns am Morgen Flughafen. 19.06.2016, Internationaler Flughafen von Los Santos: Baumman und die anderen kommen am Flughafen an wo Gillette Abdi auf sie Wartet: Gillette Abdi: Wie siehst du denn aus Rogers? Baumman: Das ist der Baumman Anzug. Und für dich haben wir einen Anzug aus Kottanium. Gillette Abdi: Okay wo ist er? Professor Coulson: Hinten im Kofferraum. Mary Bishop kommt mit dem Hippiewagen angefahren und steigt aus: Baumman: Hallo Schatz. Professor Coulson: Das soll eurer Superheldenmobil werden? Baumman: Ja. Nightdevil: Läuft die immer so halb nackt rum? Mary Bishop: Ja was dagegen? Nightdevil: Ähm nein. Mary Bishop: Gut Baumman: Ihr zwei braucht noch Superhelden Namen Gillette Abdi: Ich nenne mich Gillette Panther. Mary Bishop: Und ich mich Tittentanne. Nightdevil: Ist das dein ernst? Tittentanne: Ja. Nightdevil: Naja mich stört es nicht. Eine Granate landet neben dem Auto von Professor Coulson, diese Fliegt in die Luft, die Explosion Zerstört das Auto und trifft auch Professor Coulson: Nightdevil: Nein!!! Aus dem Rauch kommen Iris Stark, Ein Cop und 10 bewaffnete Soldaten hervor: Baumman: Wer seid ihr? Iris Stark: Die Animie-Gang und ich bin Iris Stark. Nightdevil: Und was wollt ihr von uns? Cop: Ihr seid eine Potentielle Gefahr für die Ziele der Animie-Gang. Ach übrigens ich heiße Leo Freud. Baumman: Mir Egal… Gibt Leo Freud eine mit seinem Schild mit, dieser wird daraufhin ohnmächtig: Iris Stark: Attacke! Die Soldaten der Animie-Gang greifen alle an bis auf Baumman den dieser nimmt sich Iris Stark vor, Gillette Panther Kämpft gegen 2 Soldaten denn einen Schlägt er K.O. den anderen erschießt er mit der Waffe von dem denn er gerade K.O. geschlagen hat im nächsten Moment wird er von 4 Weiteren Soldaten umzingelt. Diese werden jedoch von Nightdevil mit ihren Telekinese-Fähigkeiten ins Wasser geschleudert. Weitere 4 Soldaten umzingeln Tittentanne 2 kann sie Erschießen, jedoch die restlichen 2 schießen ihr die Pistole aus der Hand kurz bevor sie sie erschießen kommt Nightdevil und schleudert sie mit ihrer Telekinese an ein Parkhaus. Baumman kämpft immernoch gegen Iris Stark, aber er wird jedoch letztlich von Iris Stark Angeschossen und fällt zu Boden: Gillette Panther: Nein! Tittentanne: Nein!!! Nightdevil: Nein nicht schon wieder! Leo Freud wacht wieder auf: Iris Stark: Wir müssen fliehen, ohne Soldaten können wir sie niemals alle Besiegen. Iris und Leo fliehen. Nightdevil, Tittentanne und Gillette Panther gehen zu Baumman und schauen wie es ihm geht: Tittentanne: Wie geht es dir? Baumman: Scheiße aber ich werde es überleben. Trivia Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Folgen